los objetos sagrados
by Himeno Sakura Hamasaki
Summary: El pasado, 3 objetos sagrados, proteccion y la vida en juego de neji y sakura ¿que les deparara el futuro para ellos?. Como mencione con anterioridad cambio de titulo y de summary aun dudo del titulo espero k me ayuden a ponerle uno n.n
1. El inicio de todo

**Hola amigos**

_Bueno pues esta vez les traigo un __Nejisaku_

_Espero que les guste mucho_

_Pues __empezamos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Hablan los personajes_

_"aaaaa" Piensan los personajes_

_(N/A) Interrupciones de la autora jajaja ósea yo jajajaja._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

1.- El inicio de todo

Todo comienza un hermoso día; el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaba, en fin pura paz. Pero no todo era como se apreciaba en el exterior, en el despacho de tsunade-sama se podía apreciar y sentir la tención del momento.

.- ¿casarme?-pregunto una hermosa joven de cabellos rosado ojos color jade y que no pasaba de 18 años.- ¿pero….tsunade-sama?.- sus ojos en esos momentos mostraban confusión.

.- Si sakura.- contesto una mujer que a pesar de su edad su apariencia era otra.

.- y se puede saber ¿porque¿Y quién será mi futuro esposo?-

.- ¿El porque? pues fue la última petición de tus padre ¿y con quién? Dentro de poco lo sabrás.- en ese momento tocan a la puerta.- adelante.- un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro como el chocolate largo hasta media espalda y sujetado casi al final por un pequeño cinto, de impresionantes ojos perla tan fríos e inexpresivos, casi de la misma edad que la joven.

.- ¿me mando a llamar tsunade-sama?- Pregunto el joven

Afirmando con un meneo de cabeza tsunade continúo la conversación

.-Hyuuga-san te he citado para hablar lo acordado por las familias

EL hyuuga no contesto por lo cual tsunade continúo.

.-Por eso….Sakura…Neji… en punto de las 11 tendrán que presentarse frente al templo sagrado que se encuentra en lo más profundo de la aldea.

.- pero tsunade-sama es muy pronto para realizar el casamiento- contesto sakura con una mirada de asombro total que se reflejaba en su rostro.

.- Te equivocas sakura, no irán al templo por el casamiento sino por los tres objetos sagrados que han permanecido en purificación para cuando llegara este momento.

.-Tsunade-sama al parecer no le ha explicado por completo el asunto ¿verdad?- pregunto Neji con un tono de vos algo cansado y fastidiado.

.- ¿el asunto por completo¿Qué es lo que sucede realmente tsunade-sama? – pregunto con desesperación la joven.

.- está bien.- da un suspiro de resignación.- te contare todo, pero antes tomen asiento que es una historia muy larga; pero creo que tu ya las sabes un poco ¿verdad Neji?

.- solo lo que me explico Hiashi-sama,(N/A jajaja creo que así se escribe sino corríjanme) pero me interesa escuchar la historia completa.

.- Esta bien.- un nuevo suspiro Salió de su boca y empezó a relatar.- esto ocurrió antes de que el kyuubi apareciera……….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Jajajaja creo que soy muy mala x dejarlo así ¿verdad?**

**Pero no me maten pronto lo continuare**

**Pero me gustaría que me dejaran tan siquiera**

**5 reviews para seguirlo n.n**

**No es por sobornar ni nada heee no lo piensen así n.n **

**Bueno espero con mucha emoción esos reviews**

**Sayonara**


	2. Encuentro

_Bueno pues no pude lograr los 5 review que quería_

_Pero lo bueno es que si tuve algunos_

_Y quiero darle las gracias a cada uno:_

Alexavenuz

LoveSasha

Jessy moon 15

Enserio muchas gracias y a su petición aquí está el siguiente espero

Que le guste.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_- Esta bien.- un nuevo suspiro Salió de su boca y empezó a relatar.- esto ocurrió antes de que el kyuubi apareciera………._

**INICIO DEL ****FLASHBACK**

Una noche oscura. Se escuchaban gritos y explosiones en todas partes, cadáveres y shinobis moribundos yacían tirados en el suelo. El fuego se apreciaba alrededor, Kanoha estaba en desastre.

En un templo resguardado en lo más profundo de la villa, se encontraba protegido por una barrera que impedía el paso, en su interior una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados y enormes ojos violetas se encontraba rezando frente a un altar cubierto en oro y sobre él se encontraban tres objetos.

El primero de ellos era una lanza de plata con unas inscripciones en un lenguaje extraño: el segundo era una gargantilla de oro con un rubí incrustado en el centro con diamantes a su alrededor el cual también tenía las mismas inscripciones; el tercer y último objeto era un espejo con un marco de tres oros era del tamaño de la palma de la mano conteniendo las mismas inscripciones.

Estos tres objetos se encontraban flotando y cubiertos por un manto de energía de un color azulado, mientras la sacerdotisa (N/A jajajaja bueno pues ya se deben de a ver imaginad que era una sacerdotisa si es ella la que está rezando y se encuentra en el templo jajaja bueno mejor continuo la historia sino me van a matar jajaja) estaba también cubierta con el mismo manto.

Los rezos fueron interrumpidos por un shinobi.

.- miko-sama el enemigo se acercan.-

.- ya casi está listo.- contesto la miko con un cansancio notorio en su rostro.- solo un poco más.-

.-miko- sa….-las puertas principales explotaron con gran fuerza interrumpiendo las palabras del shinobi.

Por la nueva entrada aparecieron 3 hombres con vestiduras negras

.-valla valla pero que tenemos aquí?- argumento el primer hombre.-pero si es la grandiosa miko-sama o debería decir Haruno Ayumi?.-

.-Madara….Uchiha.- pronuncio con malestar y enojo la sacerdotisa.-¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?

.- no te hagas la idiota he acabado con más de la mitad de la aldea solo para buscarte, sabes muy bien a que he venido.- le respondió con ira

.- y para eso haz traído a esos dos.-

.- jajajaja no caeré en el mismo juego dos veces Ayumi.-

.- lo siento Madara pero no te puedo dar los objetos sagrados sabes muy bien que si alguien de corazón oscuro los toca caerá una gran destrucción para todos.-

.- no me interesan los demás ya deberías saberlos muy bien. Solo quiero el poder y no me importa a que costo.-

.- entonces tendré que pelear contra ti, no me dejas más opción.-

.- jajajajaja estas loca tu pelear contra mi jajaja por favor, no eres más que una debilucha, eres una molestia.-

.- eso ya lo veremos.- exclamo mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea

.-como guste, solo que no tendré piedad. Aja jajá o perdón cuando la he tenido jajajajaja.-

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**KONICHIWA MINA-SAN**

Ne Y que le pareció? Quedo bien? Quedo mal?

No sean gachitos y dejen un review onegai u. u non


	3. el fin de una vida y el inicio de otra

HOLA

Lamento la tardanza es que hay mucho que hacer

Bueno sin más aquí está el capi 3

Espero que les guste creo que está un poco más largo

Tratare de hacerlo mas larguitos n.n

Bueno pues comenzamos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Una gran pelea se llevaba a cabo en el interior del templo, una lucha feroz y una gran muestra de habilidades y poderes se podía apreciar.

.-valla después de todo sí que sabes pelear y no eres tan débil.-

.- ¡hmn! Te lo advertí.-una sonrisa de satisfacción asomo en su boca

,.-Pero ya me canse de jugar.- solo una mueca de superioridad se asomo en la cara de Madara

.- ¿Qué?- sorpresa absoluta en unos ojos verdes se mostraba

Mientras Madara juntaba chakra (N/A Díganme si se escribe así) en su mano izquierda, creando una esfera de energía de un color rojo brillante y se lanzaba en contra de la sacerdotisa, la cual a duras penas puedo esquivar el ataque.

.-¿eso era todo?- cansancio y satisfacción se apreciaba en su mirada

.- el siguiente no fallare.- enojo absoluto

.- si es que hay un siguiente.- interrumpió una voz desconocida para los dos sujeto que peleaban en ese momento.

.- ¿quién eres tú? Identifícate.- exclamo con rencor Madara.

.- tú contrincante desde ahora.- a una velocidad impresionante se apareció el nuevo shinobi a lado de la sacerdotisa

.-miko-sama ¿se encuentra bien?.- exclamo con preocupación

.- si no es nada. Gracias.- una sonrisa de gratitud fue expresada

,. Hooo¡ pero qué conmovedor lamento interrumpir esta patética charla pero creo que Ayumi y yo tenemos algo pendiente.-

.- ya te he dicho que yo seré tu contrincante a partir de ahora.-

.- ¿y quién eres tu precisamente?.-

.-Hyuuga Byakuya apréndete bien ese nombre ya que será el hombre que te derrotara.- una sonrisa de superioridad.

.- jajajaja tu?-

.-muy bien empecemos, byakugan. Miko-sama por favor valla a refugiarse.-

.- pero... y tú?-

.- no se preocupe por mi yo estaré bien.-

.- valla realmente se ve que eres fuerte, tu byakugan es muy bueno tengo que admitirlo, pero no es lo suficiente para vencerme.- exclamo con soberbia, mientras sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad rojiza con tres aspas giratorias.

.- U….Uchiha… eres un Uchiha. Dime cuál es tu nombre?-

.- mmm…está bien te lo diré…Uchiha Madara ese es el nombre del ser mas fuerte.-

.- hm por favor, eso ya lo veremos.- miko-sama onegai salga de aquí y llévese con usted los objetos sagrados, debe dirigirse con el hokage.

.- pero… y tú?-

.- no se preocupe por mi.- de perfil la miro por un momento regalándole una sonrisa de confianza.- yo la alcanzare después.-

.- está bien.- la sacerdotisa dirigiéndose con pasos vacilantes se dirigió al altar donde se encontraban los objetos y desapareció de allí.-

.- no lo permitiré.- exclamo Madara con enojo.- esos objetos son míos

.- lo siento pero no lo permitiré.-

.- quítate de mi camino.-

.- no lo hare.- se lanzo al ataque

.- está bien tu lo pediste, acabaré contigo para después ir por ella.-

.- si es que pues.-

Esquivando golpes y patadas, empezó una nueva pelea con un resultado insierto.

En otro lugar no muy lejano Ayumi se encontraba saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al inicio de la villa, al entrar solo se podía observar una destrucción a gran escala, cadáveres de shinobis y civiles al redero , un miedo y terror recorrió su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

.- todo esto es por mi culpa, no puedo permitir que esto continúe así .-

Levantándose corrió con todas sus fuerzas al edifico principal de la villa

El lugar donde se encontraba el hokage.

.-Hokage- sama.- grito al llegar a la puerta.- hokage-sama

Al entrar no encontró nada, el lugar esta vacio y desordenado

Rastros de sangre por todos lados,

.-Hokage-sama donde esta?.-que puedo hacer.- comenzó a llorar de impotencia y rabia.

En ese momento los objetos sagrados empezaron a brillar de un color rosa brillante de la cual una voz tan cálida y de mujer salió de la luz.

.- tienes un corazón bondadoso y alegre por tal motivo te ayudare pero a cambio tu me darás algo de lo cual sea del mismo valor,.-dime en que te puedo ayudar?

.-por favor… regresa todo a la normalidad… que todo el mal que se ha causado regrese a donde pertenece y que las vidas de los seres que murieron sin razón alguna regresen… por favor.-

.- lo que me está pidiendo es algo demasiado grade, sabes muy bien que es imposible regresar a la vida a los muertos, pero hay una manera…. A cambio quiero tu vida.- una risa maliciosa surgió de sus labios

.-es…está bien.- tristeza y felicidad una mezcla de sentimientos surgió en su rostro

Tristeza por abandonar a sus seres querido y felicidad por ayudar a otros.

Una luz cubrió el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa de la cual unas esferas de colores salieron se su boca; eran parte de su alma y recuerdos. Toda la villa fue cubierta por una luz segadora. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada la villa se encontraba en perfecto estado. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba; pero en el despacho del Hokage un cuerpo sin vida se encontraba.

Regresando al templo Madara desapareció frente a los ojos de Byakuya el cual sorprendido corrió con dirección a la villa encontrando a la misma en perfecto estado.

Corrió con desesperación al despacho del Hokage, encontrando una gran multitud en la puerta, con desesperación aparto a las personas y sorprendiéndose de lo que sus ojos mostraban, el no lo podía creer frente a el se encontraba el hermoso cuerpo sin vida de la sacerdotisa.

Esa misma tarde un gran velorio se llevo a cabo en la plaza principal para recordar con amor, orgullo y esperanza a la persona que los libro de la destrucción total y les dio una nueva vida a cambio de la suya.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bueno pues que les pareció

Ya lo hice un poco mas largo no creen?

Bueno espero que le alla gustado

Y por fis deje comentario

Hasta el próximo capi n.n


	4. Aceptacion

_HI MINNA-SAN_

_NE ARIGATO X SUS REVIEWS_

_BUENO PUES AKI LE DEJO EL CAPI 4_

.-Eso sucedió.- sorpresa, tristeza una mezcla de sentimientos se reflejaron en sus ojos verdes.

Por otro lado Neji no presentaba ningún cambio en su semblante tan rígido por fuera pero en su interior un conjunto de emociones como el orgullo y la incomprensión se albergaban.

.-Estupidez.- fue la palabra que surgió de sus labios en ese momento.-no pienso aceptar este compromiso por algo sin sentido Hiashi-sama solo me comento que esto era de suma importancia para proteger a Kanoha

.- y si lo es Hyuga.- le respondió Tsunade.-el motivo principal de su compromiso es para proteger y purificar los objetos sagrados ya que como sabrán Sakura es la descendiente de Ayumi y tu Hyuga lo eres de Byakuya mas te relaciona por que Byakuya era del Bouke(N/A creo que así se escribe sino corríjanme por fis).

.-entonces ….. ¿Qué harán?-

.-está bien, acepto.-

.- y tu Sakura.-

.- yo… yo si lo hare.-

.- Muy bien solo no se les olvide asistir al templo mañana a media noche, pueden retirase.

Los dos asistieron con movimiento de cabeza, Neji desapareciendo en una bola de humo se fue mientras Sakura Salió por la puerta.

.-Solo espero que ellos puedan con esta carga.- falta de esperanza se podía ver en los ojos miel de Tsunade.

Concentrada en sus pensamientos Sakura iba rumbo a su casa tan inmersa iba en si misma que no escucho los gritos de Naruto.

Al llegar a casa, solo saludo a sus padres y subió directamente a s habitación, se recostó en su mullida cama y empezó a recordar toda la conversación antes tenida.

"Ayumi, por que no habré escuchado de ella antes si es que era de la familia, ni mi abuela y ni mi madre la habían mencionado, tendré que preguntarle directamente a mamá…. Pero no mejor no le digo nada".

Con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Hyuga, el joven genio se encontraba meditando en la oscuridad de la noche, pero un fugaz recuerdo de la conversación anterior en el despacho de la Hokage, regreso a su mente.

"casarme" pues realmente la Haruno no esta tan mal" pero que estoy pensando es solo una molestia y una niña mimada"

Sin poder continuar con su meditación decidió rebatarse y dirigirse a su habitación a descansar

"mañana tendré que hablar con ella"

Un nuevo día surgió en Kanoha trayendo consigo alegría y felicidad por todos lados, menos en la casa de la familia Haruno para ser exactos en la habitación de su hija única Sakura.

"no quiero levantarme"

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta era su madre(N/A no sé ni conozco a la mamá de Sakura pero hay que mencionarla n.n)

.-Sakura hija te buscan.-

.-ya voy.- cansancio e irritabilidad se podían mesclar en sus palabras

Levantándose con pereza se cambio de ropa y bajo las escaleras con flojera hasta llegar a la sala de estar. una gran sorpresa se llevo al ver justo enfrente de ella a Hyuga Neji con su mirada impecable.

"¿Qué hace el aquí?"

.-Buenos días Haruno.-

.-b….buenas.-

.-necesito hablar contigo, en privado por favor.-

.e…este si claro.-

* * *

De qué querrá hablar Neji? 

Que dirá Sakura?

Les gusto?

Bueno dejen un review

ARIGATO x los review anteriores

Y con respecto a tu proposición KizunaUkita pues lo intentare n.n

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi n.n

SAYONARA MINNA.


	5. camino

**(Se pude ver a saku hime-chan incada y llorando) gomenasaiiiiiiiiiii minnaaaaaaaa**

**No era mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya ven lo de las fiestas y la inspiración se va enserio discúlpenme onegai.**

**Bueno para ya no hacerla tan larga aquí esta el tan esperado capi 5**

**Espero que les guste n.n pues entonces ¡AL ATAQUE!**

_"aaaaaaaa" pensamientos_

_.-dddddd.- diálogos_

_(N/A) notas de la autora ósea yo jajaja_

_n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n._

Dos personas se encuentran en un claro del bosque. Un silencio incomodo y tenso se percibe en el ambiente el cual fue roto por la joven.

.-e…etto… ¿de que querías hablar con migo hyuga-san?-

.- ¿estas de acuerdo con el compromiso?-

"tan directo como siempre" una sonrisa curso por su rostro, .-bueno... pues... es por el bien de la aldea y creo que debemos seguir adelante. Expreso con un poco de nerviosismo.

.-ya veo, muy bien.-

.- y... Tu... ¿que opinas?- se aventuro a preguntar

.-debo de hacerlo ya que me lo ordenaron.- exclamo sin alguna emoción en su vos

"si ese es Hyuga Neji"

.- Bueno ya es hora de irme, nos vemos en la entrada del bosque. Adiós.- menciono desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

"valla que poco caballeroso me saca de mi casa y ni me va a dejar ¡Hm! Pero en fin, así es él y eso es lo que me atrae"

"¿pero que tonterías estoy pensando?¿como me puede gustar?"

"sakura eres una tonta mejor deja de pensar estupideces y ya hay que irnos "

.-bueno.. es hora de ir a casa.-

Lo que sakura no se había percatado era de la presencia de otra persona en ese mismo lugar. Unos ojos escarlata como la sangre se encontraba justo en la sima del mismo árbol que momento antes se estaba la peli rosa. El cual desapareció momentos después.

La noche llego y dos jóvenes de sus respectivos hogares con rumbo a la entrada del bosque.

El primero en llegar fue el joven Hyuga poco después sakura un poco agitada

.-lamento la demora.-

El genio solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Poniéndose en marcha al interior del ya mencionado bosque.

Saltando de rama en rama, de un momento a otro el joven se detuvo repentinamente y por lo tanto la kunoichi también.

.- ¿Que sucede Hyuga-san?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad

.- alguien nos sigue.- fue la afirmación del shinobi, al mismo tiempo que activaba su byakugan.

Colocándose en una posición de combate sakura saco un kunai de su bolsa trasera.

Un ruido extraño se escucho por todo el bosque, un fuerte viento meció las copas de los arboles, después solo tranquilidad se aprecio por toda la zona.

.- será mejor apurarnos.-

.-ha…hai.-

Nuevamente se pusieron en marcha. Al poco tiempo llegaron a un claro del bosque en el cual se podía apreciar un camino de piedras de color rojo(N/A no se si me explico son de esas piedritas que ponen para decorar fuentes o caminitos de jardín) siguieron el camino y en seguida se podía apreciar un viejo templo con un jardín descuidado.

.- ya hemos llegado.-

"sino me dices no me entero".- es mejor entrar.-

Continuaron el camino hasta toparse con una gran puerta de una madera antigua la cual tenia unas inscripciones extrañas.

.-mire Hyuga –san.- exclamo sakura con sorpresa

El joven solo se acerco un poco.

.- es extraño, siento que ya he visto estas escrituras antes.- menciono con un tono de pesar.

apreni porto salve la vita abriendo la puerta salvaras la vida.

Los dos leyeron al mismo tiempo.

Un fuerte rechinido se escucho por el lugar las puertas se comenzaron a abrir.

Una oscuridad absoluta se apreciaba dentro del templo.

Con un poco de inseguridad ambos entraron, al momento de entra por completo las puertas se cerraron y un camino de velas se encendió.

Al final del camino un altar se podía apreciar. Una fuerte luz broto del mismo, en ese mismo momento una potente voz se escucho en el lugar.

.-SEAN USTEDES BIENVENIDOS.-

_n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n_

**Bueno y que les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Espero con mucha emoción sus review**

**Y prometo no tardarme mucho en subir el capi 6**

**Ok arigato x sus review minna-san**

**Sayonara. .**


	6. Ritual

CAPITULO #6 -RITUAL

.-BIENVENIDOS.-

Poco después de que la luz se disipo se podía contemplar a una joven de cabellos rosas y unos misteriosos ojos violetas, los cuales sonreían con alegría y madures.

.-sean bienvenidos, por favor acérquense.-

Con un poco de temor e inseguridad hicieron lo que les pidieron.

.-creo que ya saben quien soy ¿no es verdad?.-

.-si.-fue la fría respuesta del Hyuga

.- creo que los años no ayudan al carácter de el clan Hyuga.- contesto con una pequeña risita.

Un fruncimiento de seño fue el resultado de esas palabras para el joven.

.- y tu debes ser mi descendiente ¿no es así?.-pregunto a sakura con alegría

.- s…si mi nombre es sakura.

.-¿sakura? Es muy bonito.

.- ¿para que teníamos que venir a este lugar?.- fue la pregunta fría y directa del joven

Con una expresión seria contesto.-la razón es, ustedes como sucesores de los pilares de kanoha(N/A no que eso me lo copie de las guerreras mágicas jajaja) tienen una responsabilidad absoluta para el pueblo. La cual es cuidar y proteger los 3 objetos sagrados y para ello deber realizar el ritual de purificación ya que si no lo llevan a cavo nunca podrán encontrar la unión de sus poderes y tampoco podrán tocar los objetos sagrados.

.-¿entonces debemos realizar el ritual ahora?.- pregunto sakura

.- si. Por favor síganme.-

Los tres salieron de la habitación y caminaron por un largo pasillo oscuro y salieron a la parte trasera del templo.

Un pequeño lago se podía ver en el centro del lugar

.- ¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente? Ayumi-sama Pregunto con interés el joven.

Con una sonrisa de picardía la sacerdotisa respondió

.- no es nada difícil mi querido Hyuga, lo único que deben hacer es lavarse el cuerpo mutuamente. En el lago Lyrical.

.-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?.- un fuerte grito se escucho por todo el lugar.

.-¿ esta bromeando verdad?.-pregunto una shockeada sakura

.-No, si no lo hacen no podemos seguir adelante.- respondió con seriedad

.-pero eso es inaudito.-

.- Haruno será mejor continua.-

.- pero Hyuga-san ¿ no esta incomodo por esto?.-

.-¿Prefieres tu vida o la de los demás?.- exclamo con seriedad y frialdad

.-Yo… si es verdad es por Kanoha, para proteger a todos nuestros seres queridos

.-Muy bien Hyuga-san sakura-chan, en esta habitación encontraran todo lo necesario. Cuando terminen por favor llámenme. Terminando de mencionar li dicho desapareció en una estela de luz.

.- Sera mejor cambiarnos, entrare primero.-

.- Es…esta bien Hyuga-san.-

Accediendo a la habitación el joven genio se desvestía con tranquilidad.

Afuera de la habitación una sakura nerviosa pero ansiosa esperaba.

Al poco rato el joven salió con una yukata blanca.

.- será mejor encontrarnos en el lago Hyuga-san

.- Neji.-

.-¿Qué?

.-llámame por mi nombre.-

.-s...si.- una pequeña sonrisa broto de sus labios por la confianza que demostraba para con ella.

.- entonces tu también llámame por el mío

.-¡Hm!

Dándole la espalda comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lago, ella solo entro a la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse y de igual manera se coloso una yukata blanca.

Terminando con, lo cometido estaba indecisa si salir o no, pero solo al recordar que era por el bien de su villa tomo valor y salió del lugar.

Ya en el lago se encontraba Neji recargado en la barda de piedras blancas que rodeaban al lago.

.- valla yo pensé que no te atreverías a salir.- menciono con cierto toque de burla y abriendo sus ojos quedando impactado por el cuerpo de su compañera con esa fina yukata que delineaba sus curvas.

.- solo estoy un poco nerviosa eso es todo.- respondió con enojo.-" pero quien se cree que es, es el primer hombre que me va haber desnuda y eso es lo único que se atreve a decir"

Aun con nerviosismo se fue quitando la yukata lentamente.

"no tiene caso que le pida que se de la vuelta si como quiera tiene que verme, hay peo que nervios."

El Hyuga no savia que hacer, si seguir mirando o darse la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, mirar el cuerpo de sakura en todo su esplendo le producía una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Sakura poco a poco se introducía al lago ya que el agua estaba un poco fría.

.-No…no me mires tanto ¿quieres?.-

.-lo...lo siento.- tragando saliva

Recordando el porque de esa situación el joven regreso a su postura seria

.- es mejor empezar.-

.- si.-

Acercándose mas el uno al otro comenzaron a lavar sus cuerpos con nerviosismo tocando solo lo necesario sin propasarse.(N/A no que yo digo que para bañarse bien hay que tocar todo jajajaja ya mejor continuo porque sino me cuelgan).

Era una noche bellísima, el cielo despejado, las estrellas acompañaba a la luna que en ese momento era redonda, grande y brillante en todo su esplendor. Era la única testigo de ese ritual de purificación pero había algo mas en ese lugar era la conexión de las almas y las mentes de los dos seres que realizaban tal ritual; una promesa de protección y amor.

**Nejisaku---Nejisaku.**

_Konichiwa_

_Ne __ne__ les gusto?_

_Espero que si n.n_

_Bueno pues aquí esta el nuevo capi_

_Muchas gracias por sus lindos review, espero tener muchos mas con esta actualización no sean malitos y dejen su comentario._

_Bueno pues nos vemos en el próximo capi._

_sayonara_


	7. nuevo capi nn

KONICHIWA

Nyaa ya regrese yupi n.n

Bueno pues aquí les traigo este nuevo capi

Es por fin el tan esperado número 7 yupi

Bueno pues ya vasta de tonterías

Y a leer se a dicho

(N/A) DANDO LATA YO

.-AAA.- HABLAN LOS PERSONAJES

"_NYA"PIENSAN LOS PERSONAJES_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

Episodio 7

Colocándose sus ropas en silencio en el cuarto que se les fue asignado se encontraban nuestros jóvenes.

Después de terminar se dirigieron al salón principal(N/A OSEA AL QUE LLEGARON POR PRIMERA VES) en obscuridad absoluta anduvieron hasta el altar donde la sacerdotisa los esperaba.

.- que bueno que ya terminaron, bueno pues es mejor que sigamos, por favor Sakura-chan acércate.-

.-ahora los objetos sagrados escogerán a su protector.-

.- espera un momento.- intervino Neji.- nosotros somos solo dos y hay tres objetos ¿que pasara con el tercero?.-

.-Muy buena pregunta.- sonrió.- no te preocupes por el tercero ese lo tendré yo.-

.-¡HM!.-

Sakura camino al altar donde los objetos se encontraban, una leve luz apareció al rededor de ella y un pequeño hilo dorado broto de su corazón el cual se unió a la gargantilla y esta se coloco en su cuello mientras la luz desaparecía junto con el hilo dorado.

.- Listo muy bien, Hyuga-san por favor pase le toca a usted.-

Realizando el mismo recorrido de Sakura, Neji se coloco frente al altar. Otra luz ilumino a Neji y de su corazón broto un hilo plateado el se unió a la lanza y esta voló a sus manos y reduciéndose al tamaño de un kunai; la luz poco a poco se extinguió regresando todo a la normalidad.



.- Todo esta completo, ahora les toca pelear para defender los objetos k se les fueron asignados y su propia vida.-

Diciendo esto el tercer objeto y la sacerdotisa se desvanecieron y una fuerte ventisca abrió las puertas y tele trasporto a nuestros jóvenes a las puertas del bosque, quedándose un poco sorprendidos por lo ocurrido permanecieron en silencio.

.- esto... ¿Que debemos hacer?-

.- será mejor ir con Hokage-sama después de todo ya esta amaneciendo.- menciono Neji mirando hacia el horizonte.

.-Hai.-

Desapareciendo en una estela de humo y apareciendo frente a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, tocaron y un pase entraron al mismo.

.-Valla por fin regresaron y ¿como les fue?.-

.- nada mal Tsunade-sama.-

.-¡Hm!.-

.-Muy bien pues es hora de descansar Shizune trae el sake.- grito con mucha felicidad.

.-Tsuande-sama no creo k sea correcto tomar tan temprano sin haber probado alimento.- menciono con nerviosismo.

.- oh es verdad jajajajaja.- una pequeña jotita apareció en la cabeza de los presentes.

.-Tsunade-sama solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle.-

.- pues pregunta.-

.-ahora que debemos hacer, se que debemos proteger a los objetos sagrados pero ¿Cómo? Aparte no se si tengan algo especial como un poder o algo el cual nos ayude en las batalla o ¿que?.-

.- ya entiendo, Sakura ¿que sucedió para unirte con la gargantilla?.-

.- bueno una luz me rodeo un pequeño hilo salió de mi corazón y luego se conecto con la gargantilla y esta se coloco en mi.-

.- mmm ya veo ¿y esto paso también con tigo Neji?

.-Hai.-

.-y a ti te escogió la lanza

.- Hai.-



..- comprendo, saben a partir de ahora deben descubrir cada uno de los poderes especiales de sus objetos y deben usar ese poder para proteger a todos, pero solo una advertencia, no usen demasiado ese poder y no lo lleven a limite sino su vida corre peligro ya que los objetos se alimentan de su chakra y parte de su vida.

.-¿ Queeee? ¿Nuestra vida? .-.

.-SI.-

.-Pe...Pero eso no nos lo dijeron.-

.- upsss jajajaja creo que se nos paso jajajaja, pero bueno ya que.-

.- Tu no dirás nada Neji-san.- exclamo con enojo al joven

.-Ya lo savia.-

.-¿Queeeee? Y no me dijiste nada al respecto.-

.-Ese es tu problema Haruno-san, eso no es digno de un shinobi no se como lograste ser un jounin (N/A se me olvido mencionar k neji y sakura junto con todos los demás son juoinin claro menos naruto y sasuke sakura tiene 17 y neji 18 gomen jajaja bueno ya continuamos).

.-mejor me hubiera quedado cayada.- hablo en un susurro.

.- ya ya será mejor que se vallan a descansar, pueden retirarse.-

.-Hai.- diciendo lo anterior desaparecieron en una bolita de humo.

.-¿cree que todo esta bien Tsunade-sama?.-

.- No lo se Shizune, realmente no lo se .-un suspiro broto de sus labios.- pero ellos son fuertes y lo llevaran muy bien.-una pequeña risita se escucho por el despacho.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

Ne ne les gusto este nuevo capi?

Espero k si n.n

Bueno se k no los merezco pero me gustaría que me dejaran reviews

Nya me despido nos vemos en la próxima

SAYO n.n


End file.
